A Day in the Life of Springfield
|Synopsis1= A boy named Adam takes a bike from his house across the seemingly peaceful town of Springfield. Daydreaming, he nearly runs into a limo driven by Scar-Face. Two police officers nearly stop Scar-Face and tell him about his excessive speed until they realize he is chauffeuring an incognito Cobra Commander. The limo drives off and the policemen send Adam on his way. Adam arrives at the Video World Arcade, late for his work. He walks into the basement to find Professor Appel trying to fix the Brainwave Scanner. The scanner's software has crashed and Adam sits down in front of a laptop to reboot the device. Scar-Face and Cobra Commander arrive at the Springfield Museum of Antiquities. The Commander complains about Scar-Face's chauffeuring and threatens him when Scar-Face replies sarcastically. The Commander makes his way to the museum's basement and dons his normal attire. Realizing he's late for his dentist appointment, Adam leaves Professor Appel to fix the scanner alone. Adam is grateful Dr. Binder is such a mellow person or else his tardiness would place him in real trouble. Inside, Dr. Binder explains to Adam that he spends his time thinking of way to alleviate the pain dental procedures cause, showing Adam a new device which he hopes will stop pain in the nervous system. Dr. Binder intends to test the device on himself. Cobra Commander meets with Destro and the Baroness and begins his morning target practice. He whispers to a nearby Scar-Face to summon Zartan. Deep under Springfield, Cobra Commander orders Zartan to find out what Destro and the Baroness are planning. In Broca medical complex, Adam asks Dr. Binder to already try the machine, to not having his teeth fixed in the old painful way. Dr. Binder tries the machine on himself and begins choking. The machine causes several explosions. Back in the arcade, Professor Appel checks on Adam through the dental office's security cameras. Seeing the explosions there, Appel assumes it must be a G.I. Joe attack and sounds the alarm. Seemingly the entire town of Springfield mobilizes, elevating hidden weapons and sending a convoy of H.I.S.S. tanks and armored trucks to the Broca Medical Complex. Rattlers are even mobilized. Adam calms everyone down, thinking only that Dr. Binder is having a medical emergency. An angry Cobra Commander asks who sounded the alarm while a nervous Appel looks on. Professor Appel and his daughter Candy are transferred in disgrace to Staten Island, Dr. Binder has a change of personality and calls himself Dr. Mindbender, Adam has his teeth fixed the old fashioned way, and mistrust still remains among the upper echelons of Cobra. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*This issue was included in the Comic Pack of Crimson Guard and the Scarred Cobra Officer. * Scar-Face appears in this issue, despite having died previously in [[Joe Triumphs!|''G.I. Joe #19]]. * Cobra Commander tells Zartan that, if he doesn't obey him, the Commander will tell Storm Shadow that Zartan shot his uncle, the Hard Master. However, in the issue chronologically just before this one, the Commander promised Storm Shadow that he would tell him who shot his uncle anyway. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearances:' Adam * The story is numbered #32½, since it takes place between issue #32 and issue #33 of the Marvel Comics series. * Even though the Crimson Guard figure included in the pack was a "Fred" guard and the issue's cover features several "Freds", no "Fred" appears in the issue. The only CG in the story is Professor Appel. * Adam and Professor Appel talk about a "Doc V." They are referring to Dr. Venom, the deceased inventor of the Brainwave scanner. * The story shows the origin of Dr. Mindbender, revealing his real name as Dr. Binder. |References= }} G.I. Joe 03 Hasbro G.I. Joe 03